A Cullen Christmas Tale
by Disarming Alice Ayres
Summary: What happens when Santa pays a visit to the Cullen house, and catches Jasper off guard? An ending full of life lessons for the Cullens. One shot. Original Characters/Pairings. Rating it T, just in case :


_AN: This is my first story I decided to upload. I'm working on another which is very long and I probably won't start posting until I'm at least half done. I hate posting before I'm finished a story! I like regular updates, and I'm sure I'm not the only one! But I'm not sure how regular I would be able to update if I started posting now. I'm not going to be a tease : p_

_Anyway, hope you all enjoy this little one shot. Maybe it'll get you in the Cullen Christmas spirit._

_also, I don't own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. And I also don't own Santa... haha  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Cullen Christmas Tale**

I had decided to stay home tonight while the rest of my family went out to hunt. I had gorged myself on a pack of deer just this morning, yet I wasn't satisfied. I never was. Deer tasted terrible, but it was plentiful, so I drank.

I also decided that as long as I was chock full of animal blood 24/7, there was less of a chance I would slip and attack a human…

It was Christmas Eve, and so that meant spending the next morning's Cullen Christmas party with Bella and Charlie, as well as people Carlisle worked with at the hospital. I had planned on skipping out tonight's feast in lieu of an early morning breakfast before the party.

So here I was, alone in the house. It was much quieter than normal. No Edward to play his piano, no Alice talking my ear off, no Rosalie complaining to Emmett about god knows what. It was very calming.

The glow from the gigantic Christmas tree was the only light in the room. Esme always loved big trees, and with Alice being a decorator extraordinaire, this was the tree to top all trees. I swear she got more talented every passing day. She really had an eye for things, and I loved her for it. She never stopped amazing me.

I looked around at all she had done in two short days. The fireplace had logs on it, ready to light, and all on the top of the mantle were new red and white candles with holly and ivy dancing around the candle sticks. The loveseat and couch I was currently lounging on were draped with elegant, yet cozy blankets. The windows were outlined with white Christmas lights that at the moment were unlit.

And in keeping with Alice's perfectly adorable personality, there was mistletoe strewn across the house in doorways.

I was musing over this when my ears picked up a whisper of a sound. My ear jerked to the side, listening again for the sound. It really sounded like it was coming from the roof, and I assumed it was a squirrel or bird landing on the house. I shrugged it off and leaned into the couch.

I was beginning to become distracted in the lights of the tree when there it was again. That sound. Only this time it was much louder. It was no squirrel. Now I was suspicious.

I got up, carefully placing Alice's blanket neatly on the couch. I made one very quick run around the entire inside of the house before making it back to the living room. No one in the house. Of course whoever could even find our out of the way house wouldn't dream of robbing it. Most people had instincts about this house. Their instincts said _this house is bad news._

I stood still in the middle of the room. My hearing was impeccable, but I couldn't hear a single thing. It was a bit unnerving.

But if I was anything, I was thorough. I made another run around the downstairs and upstairs of the house before opening the front door and checking the porch and front yard. No one.

Satisfied, I headed back into the living room to wait for the family to come back. They would return any minute.

It was then that something caught my eye. I walked over to the massive Christmas tree and leaned down, picking up a letter. It had a bow on it, and when I turned it over it read _Jasper_.

A letter for me? Was this a gift? We never put out gifts this early on Christmas Eve. We always tried to sneak them down at various times during the night, given we don't sleep. I was thoroughly confused. Maybe Alice had put this here for me to see? But why would she do that? It made no sense.

It was then that I smelled it. Human blood.

I was caught off guard when I turned quickly, and there was a man standing face to face with me. I didn't think, I reacted. I reacted badly.

I felt his blood draining into my mouth. A part of my mind was screaming at me, cursing, saying stop. The stronger, instinctive part of me just said _mmm tastes like cinnamon._

I drained the man dry before looking at him. I saw his face with horror.

He was an old man, very heavy, with a huge white beard. He was in all red trimmed in white furs. Black boots, belt, and white gloves. His cheeks, although drained of blood, were still rosy red.

"Oh god… I've killed Santa Claus!" I didn't know what to do. It was straight out of a fairy tale from hell. Santa Claus wasn't supposed to exist! He was fake! And I had just killed him.

I felt sick.

No only did I kill Santa, but I _killed_. I killed a human. Carlisle would be so disappointed. Esme won't be able to look at me. My siblings would disown me. Alice… Alice.

I was beginning to freak out. Should I hide the body? Maybe if they didn't see it, they wouldn't have to know. Stupid idea. My eyes must be bright red. Edward would read my thoughts, there is no way I could guard them.

Then I thought. Alice must know. She must have seen it happening once I had made the decision to keep drinking. Fuck.

As if they could hear my thoughts, the door opened and everyone came in, shock on their faces. Alice led the group.

"Jasper!" She called out.

"Alice I killed Santa!" I all but shouted. I had lost it, and there was no going back. I might as well admit I've killed Father Christmas.

Esme came to me, hugging me in her arms, "Don't worry Jasper, we still love you. Don't ever worry about that."

Well that was a relief. I should have known I could always count on my family.

"What do we do! I killed Santa Claus!" I felt like a child.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves," Carlisle said, very levelheaded. "Emmett, check for ID. He's probably just a mall Santa who got lost."

Why didn't I think of this? I had just assumed he was the one and only. I remained in Esme's loving arms while Rosalie checked the pockets of my victim. Alice held my hand.

Emmett came up with his hands full. "Ok, the wack-job had twelve different types of cookies in his pant pockets, three carrots in his left coat pocket, and…"

"And what…" Rosalie asked, obviously impatient.

"Oh my god," Edward said, reading Emmit's thoughts. "It's a list… It's _the_ list."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, holding his hand out to Emmett who was holding a long scroll. When he took it in his hand, it unraveled into a long list, most of it remained rolled up. It was the longest scroll I had ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked. The look on Carlisle's face was shocking.

He read out loud, "Alice Cullen, nice. Carlisle Cullen, nice. Edward Cullen, nice. Emmett Cullen, nice. Esme Cullen, nice. Jasper Cullen, nice. Rosalie Cullen, naughty." He read out loud.

"What!" Rosalie screamed. "What do you mean _naughty_! Give me that!" She took the scroll out of his hand, reading. I myself was shocked to hear the word Nice after my own name. Especially after the events of the night.

"Even Bella was on the list. Nice." Carlisle said, looking at Edward. Everyone was shocked.

"But… how?" Alice asked. "I didn't even see this coming. I think I would have seen a man attempting to break into our house."

"Maybe it's not a man?" Edward shrugged.

"But I – I drank his blood," I looked down ashamed. "There's no way it's not a human."

"Guys, there's more," Emmett said from his place on the floor. He was sitting next to the body, rummaging through his inner pockets. I saw him pull another small gift out of the pocket.

"_Alice,_" He read out loud, holding it out to her.

I looked at Alice. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. She gingerly took it in her small hands. "Should I open it?"

We all nodded hesitantly. Who knows what it could be. I was weary.

She sat on the couch and slowly opened the shiny red wrapping paper. She opened the top on the small box and gasped, dropping it to her lap. We all were at her side, me faster than everyone else.

"What is it!" Edward exclaimed.

"It's… it's…" She had a wistful look on her face, and I could tell there would be tears if she could cry. She handed me the gift and buried her perfect face in my chest.

I looked down. It was a silver locket necklace, nothing particularly special. It had roses on it and a long chain. I lifted it up and opened it. Inside were two pictures. One was a man, one was a woman. The woman looked like Alice, but plain.

"Alice… who are these people," Esme asked from over my shoulder.

Alice came out from my shirt and took the locket in her shaky hands. She took a couple breaths, "Do you all remember this summer when I spent time in the library, looking over old newspaper records, trying to find out about my past?" We all nodded. "Well the only thing I found was a picture of my parents from when I had been admitted into that institution. And well… my mother was wearing this locket. This very locket," She sad holding it up.

A shiver went up my spine. We all looked to the man on the ground. Could it be? Could it really be?

Alice then looked up to my face, "Jasper, what do you think this all is? What's happening?"

I didn't know what to say, this was all beyond me. I looked back at her, trying to portray this when the look on her face changed from confusion to shock. "Jasper, your eyes!"

I felt ashamed, and looked away, "I know Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to drink his blood, I promise–"

She cut me off, "No! They're blue!"

"What!" I cried out, running to the mirror that hung above the fire place.

The lighting was dim, but staring back at me was the man that I use to be. The handsome blue eyed southern gentleman who had no idea that vampires even existed. My mouth hung open. I couldn't stop looking at myself. I felt like all the things I had done in the past didn't matter. The man I once was was still inside me. If I could cry, I would have.

"What's going on here…" I mumbled more to myself. I turned to my family, who were all hovering over my shoulder, trying to get a good look at my blue eyes. I looked down behind them to where Santa lay dead. Or where he used to lay dead… "Where did he go!"

We all turned to look at the empty floor. He wasn't there anymore. Instead, there were presents. Edward leaned down and read out loud, "_Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Esme_… we all have one but Jasper."

I then remembered the letter I had received. I went to the tree and picked it up as the rest of the family opened their gifts. There were gasps and smiles as each member received gifts that had small notes inside, explaining their gifts' lessons. Just as Alice had received the gift of memory of her family, a reminder that she does have a past and is not so alone, each received a very special gift.

Carlisle received the first stethoscope he had ever used. A reminder of where he has come and how much he has accomplished.

Emmett received a glass dove. A reminder that, while he does have strength, often showing that the care of something delicate and showing a weaker side is often just as important.

Rosalie received the frame of an antique hand mirror without the glass in it. This was a way to tell Rosalie to stop looking at herself, and to spend time on more important things.

Edward received a gift that made us all laugh. He was given a toy figurine of Superman. It was a reminder that while he sees himself as a monster, he is really the superhero to his family and especially to Bella, who owes her life to him in many ways.

Esme's gift was a simple silver ring. On the inside was written "love yourself". Esme spends all her time loving her family and caring for us, that this was a reminder that she needs to take time for herself and love herself.

They opened the gifts quickly, and while they all opened them, I stepped outside onto the porch. I wanted to read my letter in privacy. I wasn't upset that I didn't get a gift. I felt that maybe this letter held more.

The letter was written in beautiful script. It read:

_Jasper,_

_This must have been a very hard experience for you. But do not despair; my plan went off without a hitch. It may have seemed cruel at the time, but let me explain._

_I know you have been constantly worrying about your family's reaction if you would ever slip and drink a human's blood. It is a very daunting thought, but as you have seen, you are a part of this family and not an outsider._

_I felt that the greatest gifts I can give you can not be wrapped in ribbons and bows. I have given you the sense of security in this family, Jasper._

_Now I'm sure you are wondering about why you do not have red eyes right now. This again is my gift to you. I do not want you to see red eyes staring back at you. That is not who you are. The man inside you, the man you use to be, is still the same person you are now. Your diet has changed, but your heart and mind have not. How could you love Alice, love your family, and resist human blood this long if you were not that man._

_I am proud of you Jasper. Love with all your heart and give with all your soul._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus_

I ran my thumb over his name. So it was real. I couldn't help but smile because I _had_ received a gift. The gift of self. I knew who I was and I knew where I belonged in this family. I was eternally grateful.

There was a tinkling sound coming from somewhere above me. I looked up into the clear night sky to see a bright light traveling slowly across the sky. My jaw almost dropped when I could make out the outline of a sleigh and reindeer. My enhanced hearing picked up on a slight sound. If I listened closely, it sounded like _hohoho_.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," I said with a smile, before heading back inside to be with my family.

* * *

**THE END!**

_I hope you all enjoyed it. This is not my first story, but the first story posted on this site! I'd love some constructive criticism and reviews! And of course, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, any holiday you are celebrating! Enjoy your family, friends, and most importantly, yourself : )  
_


End file.
